In general, in order to prevent overheating of electronic components inside a computer which leads to abnormal operation thereof, a fan is equipped on an electronic component, such as a power supply, a CPU and/or a GPU. As such, the temperature in the computer is easy to dissipate from the electronic component, so as to remove the heat generated by the electronic components during the operation. However, due to a trend of miniaturization of the internal space of the computer, a performance and a configuration of rotating components in the fan are limited, so as to hinder the dissipation of heat.